Miru Mara
by Demonesnake
Summary: three girls out of college and having fun but have to defeat evil demons meets boys also I dont own any of the characters at all or the anime except Claire,Akira,Serenity and random characters will be in there as well so enjoy - !
1. Girl's First Day Out of College

Miru Mara

Chapter One

It was morning and Claire,Serenity,and Akira just woke up. "Hey Akira wake up,"Serenity said. "Serenity what are doing its 5:00 in the morning,"said Claire. "Did you guys forget about today, it's the first day of freedom,"said Serenity. "What do you mean by freedom?,"said Akira. "Oh my god remember were out of college remember,"said Serenity. "Oh yeah that, but why so early?,"said Claire.

"Because remember we agreed to wake up early to do anything we want,"said Serenity. "Well lets get started then shall we,"said Akira. "We shall," said Claire. They got dressed in free style.

Claire had blue/violet hair with a pink shirt/dress with blue shorts. She was also wereing purple tennis shoes. Serenity had blonde hair and a blue spagetti strap shirt with black jeans and green flip flops.

Akira had blood red hair with black short-long sleeve shirt and a strap red shirt. With a black belt with red shorts and black boots with arm sleeves **_(red)_** with fingerless gloves _**(black)**_. So we headed off to any where we want. We went running to anything we liked. "Oh I love that top at the window,"said Serenity. "I thought we were going to look then buy stuff,"said Claire.

"We are, Serenity is just going gaga over that top and maybe look for hot guys to show it off to,"said Akira. "SHUT UP! I said I like it I didn't say I want it,"said Serenity,**_*blushes*_**. "No but your thinking about it,"said Akira. _**(Damn she read my mind)**_ "Not my fault I love hot guys,"said Serenity. "True I agree,"said Claire.

"Me too, but still,"said Akira. "Well where off to next?,"said Claire. "Hey look its Tohru,"said Serenity. "Hey guys what are you doing?,"said Tohru. "Well we just got out of college and so were walking around doing whatever,"said Claire.

"Oh I see, that's cool, I was just done with work for the day, can I join you guys?,"said Tohru. "Sure you can,"said Serenity. "Yeah we don't mind at all,"said Akira. "Ok then why don't we go to the bay,"said Tohru. "Sure why not,"said Claire. "Alright lets go,"said Serenity.

They all went to the bay, and they were standing watching and feeling the cool breeze. "Ahh this is so relaxing,"said Serenity. "Tell me about it,"said Akira. "Yep its sure is nice,"said Tohru. "So what now,"said Claire.

Serenity started walking backwards. "Well I don't know, maybe we could Yahh...,"said Serenity. She fell and someone catched her. It was a boy and he had black hair. He had black clothing and black clothing and black eyes. "Oh thank you so much,"said Serenity, "Don't mechin it,"said the boy. He was walking away, "Hey what's your name?,"said Serenity.

"The name is Sasuke,"said Sasuke. "Ohok then see yaw,"said Serenity. "Hey who's that?,"said Tohru. "That is Sasuke,"said Serenity. "Aww your blushing,"said Claire. "No I'm not..._***blushes more***_,"said Serenity. "Yes you are,"said Akira. "So what if I am,"said Serenity.

"I'm guessing you like him don't you?,"said Tohru. "Ok maybe a little bit,"said Serenity. "Aww how cute,"said Claire, "So what are we going to do now,"said Akira. "Hey why don't we go to starbucks,"said Tohru. "Yeah I'm starting to get thirsty,"said Serenity. "Ok then it's settled,"said Akira, "Ok then lets go to starbucks,"said Claire.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**well i hope u like this so far but chapter two will be as good as this one Two so i hope u like this story so far ^ - ~**_

_**See you in the next Chapter ^ ^**_


	2. The Mysterious Black Kitten

Miru Mara

Chapter Two

They walked down to starbucks. Claire was getting the drinks. "Man what time is it?,"said Serenity. "It's 11:06 a.m,"said Tohru. Someone was sneaking up on us,and put its hands to cover Akira's eyes.

"Guess who?,"said the person. "Hello Rukia,"said Akira, "Oh man how you'd know it was me?,"said Rukia. "Because you are always trying to surprise me on these type of days,"said Akira. "So what's up Rukia?,"said Claire.

"Oh nothing much, I saw you guys at the bay so I thought I'd hang out with you guys,"said Rukia.

"Oh that's cool,"said Tohru. "So what next?,"said Serenity. "How about that new park that just opened, I just saw it pass by,"said Rukia. "It would be nice to look around,"said Tohru. "Sure why not,"said Akira. "Yay,"said Claire and Serenity.

They dropped by to the park and it was huge. "Dang this place is huge,"said Claire. "Tell me about it,"said Rukia. "It's bigger than a range,"said Akira. "So what now, or what do we do here,"said Tohru. "Why don't we look around,"said Serenity. "Ok then,"said Claire, "Alright lets go,"said Rukia.

They all went to look around.

A while later Serenity was walking and saw a kitty. "Ahhh how Kawaii**_(cute)_**,"said Serenity, suddenly a knife swooshed in. "Huh,"said Serenity, it almost hit the kitty.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?,"said Serenity. "What's this?,"said Serenity, _***picks it up***_. "Hand the knife over,"said a person. Serenity turns around and is in shock. "Sasuke what are you doing here?,"said Serenity. "Just practicing,"said Sasuke. "Oh I see, here you go,"said Serenity **_*throws the_ _knife back at him*_**.

"Hey wait why were you aiming at the kitty?,"said Serenity. "well I thought it was a crow,"said Sasuke. "How mean of you, using animals for your practicing scheme,"said Serenity. "Yeah, yeah whatever,"said Sasuke.

"Don't whatever me,"said Serenity. "Ok then,"said Sasuke, **_*he leaps out of the tree*_**. "Man what's with him,"said Serenity. **_*Kitty shivering*_**, "Oh let me take you to the others,"said Serenity, **_*wraps the kitty with her Jacket*_**.

They saw her coming.

"Hey where you wandered off too?,"said Akira. "Sorry I got lost,"said Serenity. **_*Hits Serenity on the head*_**. "Hey why did you that for?,"said Serenity. "Because your being baka,"said Akira.

"Hey what's that you got there?,"said Rukia. "Oh it's a black kitty I found,"aid Serenity. "Aww how cute,"said Tohru. "Can we keep it please?,"said Serenity. "Maybe,"said Claire. "Yeah we got to make sure it doesn't have a owner first,"said Akira. "But what if it doesn't have a owner?,"said Serenity.

"Then we might keep it,"said Claire. "Yay,"said Serenity. "So lets go look,"said Rukia.

The split up looking for the owner of the cat. So far they found nothing related to the cat. They met back their place. "So it looks like the kitty can stay,"said Akira. "Yay, you get to stay,"said Serenity. "So what are we going to name it,"said Claire. "I don't know,"said Serenity.

"Why don't we name it Faria,"said Rukia. "That sounds like a good name for him,"said Tohru. "Yeah lets name it that,"said Claire. "Ok then,"said Serenity, "Ok then its name is Faria,"said Akira.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_It's gets better in chapter Three ^ ^ so plz keep reading ^ ^_**

**_Bye for now_**


	3. Past of Secrets

Miru Mara

Chapter Three

"What time is it?,"said Serenity. "It's 1:27,"said Rukia, "Damn it's been two hours already,"said Serenity.

"Well we looked for you for awhile,"said Akira. "Hey not my fault, I just got distracted,"said Serenity. "That was my piont, and you easily get lost by doing that,"said Akira. "Well what now,"said Rukia.

"Why don't we just walk around a bit,"said Tohru. "Sure why not,"said Claire.

All of them went outside and something happened when Akira was going to step, Akira accidently fell into someone else and also fell on the sidewalk. Akira was on his chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry,"said Akira.

He looked at her and then got up. "Are you hurt?,"said Akira.

"No,"said the boy, "Just watch where your going,"said the person. "Damn don't be so harsh uhh...,"said Akira. "It's Yami Bakura,"said Yami Bakura. "Oh ok then,"said Akira. **_*He walked off*_**, "Now who's clusmy,"said Serenity.

"First of all your more clusmy, I rarely fall, and plusat least I don't get lost all the time,"said Akira. "Humph, dang it,"said Serenity. "Heehee,"said Akira, "Hey what's that right there on the ground,"said Rukia. "Huh,"said Akira, _***picks up the thing***_, "Looks like a neckelace,"said Tohru.

"Is that real gold?,"said Rukia. "Eeep it looks scary,"said Serenity. _***Claire bonks Serenity on the forehead***_.

"Would you be quit being a crybaby,"said Claire. "Eeee,"said Serenity, "I think I'll keep it until I see him again,"said Akira. "Yeah but how do you know for sure,"said Claire. "I just know I will,"said Akira.

"Hey, you like him don't you?,"said Claire. "What, no I don't,"said Akira. "Yeah you do,"said Serenity, _***Akira hits Serenity in the shoulder***_. "Hey that hurt,"said Serenity, "Well maybe if you'd shut up it wouldn't,"said Akira. "So what are you going to do with it?,"said Tohru.

"You'll see very soon,"said Akira. They walked around a little. "And why did you put it in your pocket again?,"asked Claire. "Because I wanted to,"said Akira, "Oh I see,"said Claire. "Oh I got duties, I'll see you later k,"said Rukia.

"K, bye Rukia,"said Claire. "See ya,"said Akira. "See ya later,"said Serenity. _***Tohru waves bye to Rukia as well***_. "Oh I just remembered I have to cook dinner for the Sohma family,"said Tohru.

"Oh well tell them I said hi,"said Akira. "Ok, bye you guys,"said Tohru. "Bye bye,"said Claire. "So what should we do now?,"asked Serenity. "Why don't we give Faria a collar, that when he gets lost well find im easily,"said Claire.

"Ok then,"said Serenity, they went to the pet shop and we got a collar for Faria. "Good thing we got a blue one for him,"said Serenity. "yep it's perfect for him,"said Claire. "Now lets go home,"said Akira. "Yeah, I'm getting tired,"said Serenity. "Guess our day Ended for now,"said Claire.

All went back home and boy they were tired. Serenity set Faria down and went to the restroom. Akira was on the caoch lying down. "Man you guys are really that tired,"said Claire. "Yep that's how it is,"said Akira. "Well I'm going to sleep now so night,"said Serenity. "Ok then, night,"said Claire. "Night Serenity,"said Akira.

"So what are you going to do Akira?,"asked Claire. "I think I'm going to lie down and then I think I will do my night walk,"said Akira. "Oh well can I come with you?,"said Claire. "You already know the answer to that,"said Akira. "Yeah I know, but I wanted to ask anyway,"said Claire.

"Well what are you gonna do?,"asked Akira. "I think I'm going to take a shower for the day,"said Claire. "Oh ok then,"said Akira.

Claire graped a towl and went in the bathroom. Faria came up to sleep with Akira. "Oh I see you came _***pets Faria***_,"said Akira.

They fall asleep and a while later Claire is done with her shower. "Aw how cute of them sleeping,"said Claire.

Claire graps a blanket and puts it on Akira. Then she turns the light off and goes in her bedroom. _***Faria gets up and follows Claire up stairs***_. Suddenly something was glowing.

"Uh what's this?,"said Akira, barely woke up. It was from her pocket, she took it out. "What, the neckelace, but how would it glow?,"asked Akira. _***One of the shards pointed to the door***_. "Is it leading me to somewhere?,"asked Akira.

Akira followed of where it was headed to.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Chapter four will be here soon k ^ ^**_

_**Bye for now ^ ^**_


	4. Strange Appearance

Miru Mara

Chapter Four

"Well I guess I have to find out where it leads to, besides I was going to take a night walk anyway,"said Akira.

She walked out the door. After awhile the neckelace stopped glowing at the beach. But then Akira saw what she didn't expected. "Y-Yami Bakura,"said Akira.

He was looking at the ocean, but then he saw her. "I see you my millenium ring,"said Yami Bakura. "So that's what this is, and I knew it would be something related to Egypt,"said Akira.

"What, how would you know about Egypt,"said Yami Bakura. "Because my past is related to ancient Egypt,"said Akira. **_*Yami Bakura is shocked*_**, "I also know your after the seven millenium items,"said Akira. "How did you find out?,"asked Yami Bakura.

"I can tell from the power f determination you have for them,"said Akira. "So then that means you also know what I'm going to do after I achieved them all,"said Yami Bakura. "Yes that's right, but I'm not going to stop you, so here,"said Akira.

Akira went up to him and hand him the millenium ring. "Thanks,"said Yami Bakura. "No problem,"said Akira, _***walks off***_. "Hey wait,"said Yami Bakura. "What is it?,"said Akira.

"What's your name?,"asked Yami Bakura. "Oh its Akira,"said Akira, _***walks off***_.

Akira got back to the house. "Man I'm going to bed,"said Akira.

Then she went asleep. The next morning Serenity came up.

"_***yawns***_ Morning everyone,"said Serenity. No ones here, "Are they still in bed?,"said Serenity. "Oh well I guess I'll take a shower,"said Serenity. She went to the upstairs bathroom. Meanwhile Claire just woke from bed.

"It's morning already,"asked Claire. "Oh well I guess I'll go see what's going with the others,"said Claire. "Meow,"said Faria. "Oh hi I thought you were with Akira, speaking of which is Akira still on the caoch,"said Claire.

Claire went down stairs and Akira wasn't there. "Oh my gosh where is Akira?,"said Claire. "Akira, Akira where are you?,"said Claire.

Claire went back upstairs again. _***Went to Akira's room***_, "Oh there you are,"said Claire.

Akira was wherein her blue night ting-top. "Uh, Akira why are you whereing your ting top?,"asked Claire. "Because it was hot and I was really tired so I had to cool off,"said Akira. "Oh I see, but you know you could turn on the air conditioner,"said Claire.

"Yeah but it would be more colder if I turn it on and then I wouldn't where this now would I?,"said Akira. "No I guess not,"said Claire. "Well I'll be down in a sec' ok,"said Akira. "K, I'll be down if you need anything,"said Claire.

Faria came up to Akira. "Meow,"said Faria. "Oh morning Faria,"said Akira. _***Picks up Faria***_. "Meow,"said Faria.

"Oh I'm just tired that's all,"said Akira, _***pets the kitty***_, _***purring***_. "Well I guess I better get dressed,"said Akira.

Akira was whereing a black shirt with black skinny jeans, and black boots. She came down stairs, "Hey where's Serenity?,"asked Akira. "Oh she's in the shower,"said Claire. Serenity came down with a towl covering her body.

"Um why do you have no clothes on?,"asked Akira. "Because there's a snake in the shower again,"said Serenity. "Ooops that must be my snake Vasil,"said Akira. "What, why was your snake in the shower?,"asked Serenity. "Vasil tends to get out of his cage and he likes the water,"said Akira.

"Well I don't like it in the shower,"said Serenity. "Just tell me where he is that way I'll make sure he's not in the shower,"said Akira. "He's on the top hanger for the shower,"said Serenity.

Akira goes to the upstairs bathroom. "By the way are you done with our shower?,"asked Claire. "Oh I I'm done with my shower,"said Serenity. "Then go to your room and get dressed,"said Claire.

"Ok I'm going I'm going,"said Serenity. Serenity went upstairs to get dressed. Claire still making eggs. Akira came into the bathroom and saw Vasil. "There you are Vasil, I've been looking for you,"said Akira, _***graps Vasil and puts him on around her neck***_, "Lets go down stairs, I got a treat for you,"said Akira.

Both were going down stairs.

"Hey where's Serenity?,"said Akira, "Oh she went to get dressed in her room,"said Claire. "Oh, ok then,"said Akira.

Awhile later Serenity came down and we all had breakfast. "So what should we do today,"said Claire.

Akira is eating her eggs. "Well why don't we go to...City Bay,"said Serenity. "You mean the city near the beach,"said Claire. "Yes that one,"said Serenity. "Ok then, Akira what you think?,"said Claire. "It's fine with me,"said Akira, _***still eating her eggs***_. "Ok then it's decided, were going to City Bay,"said Claire.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Hope u love the story so far ^ ^Chapter four will come soon ^ ^**_


	5. Day at the Bay

Miru Mara

Chapter Five

After breakfast, all of us got out and we were on our way. When we got there we were walking around a bit.

"Hey look cotton candy,"said Claire. "Ooooh I want some,"said Serenity. "Ok lets go,"said Akira.

We bought candy and loads of it. "Hey look guys its the sea,"said Claire. "Oh yeah, its beautiful,"said Akira.

Serenity smiles and lifts her head up to the breeze. Claire did the same thing. But when she opened her eyes...she saw a boy on the shore of rocks.

"Hey you down there get out of there its too dangerous,"said Claire. **_*Reaches hand too far and starts to fall*_** "CLAIRE,scremed Akira and Serenity. The boy turns around and catches her. Claire lands in his arms.

"Hey you ok?,"asked the boy. **_*Opens her eyes and looks up*_** "Uh...Y-Yeah I'm fine,"said Claire. "Oh well thats good,"said the person. "Yeah..._***Blushes***_,"said Claire. "Hey whats wrong?,"said the person.

"Oh its nothing,"said Claire, _***Still blushing***_,_***walking away***_. "Oh ok then, so whats your name?,"said the person. "Oh my name is Claire,"said Claire. "And yours?,"said Claire. "Oh my name is Kei,"said Kei.

"Oh well see yah later then,"said Claire. "Ok then see yah,"said Kei _***walks aways waving back***_. "Haha,"said Claire.

"Hey Claire get up here right now!,"said Akira. "Don't scare us like that you got it!,"said Serenity. "Ok I'm coming I'm coming geez,"said Claire.

She goes up around the course. "Sorry guys I just lost balance,"said Claire. "Sure you did,"said Serenity. "Hey I'm not as clusmy as you are,"said Claire. "_***gasp***_ hmph,"said Serenity. "Well the point is that your ok,"said Akira. "Yeah so what should we do now?,"asked Serenity.

"Idk, maybe we should go look around some more,"said Claire. "Yeah but where?,"said Akira. "Hey wait didn't you meet a boy down there, or should I say held you for a minute,"said Serenity. "Oh yeah thats right you were saved by him,"said Akira. "Yeah so _***Blushes***_,"said Claire.

"So whats his name?,"said Serenity. "His name is Kei,"said Claire. "Wow you must like this guy dont you?,"said Akira. "Yeah but you got something on last night with Yami Bakura,"said Claire.

"What how'd you know about that?,"asked Akira. "I saw you walking with that necklace leading you through the window,"said Claire. "Ok but how'd would you know it would be Yami Bakura?,"said Akira. "I have my ways of knowing,and besides I saw him walking to the beach before I went to bed...but then I saw you got up with the necklace and walked toward the beach,"said Claire. "Oh ok then,"said Akira.

"What?...last night?...why didn't anyone tell me about this?,"asked Serenity. "Well thats because you were asleep during that time,"said Claire. "You could've told me in the morning,"said Serenity.

"Yeah but remember you were in the shower,"said Akira. "Well now you know,"said Claire. We moved on to the stores and walked around some more. We found lots of cool places and stuff within them. "Well I see each other again do we?,"said a certain someone behind Claire. Claire was looking at a changing color neckelace.

But then she looked behind herself. "Oh hi Kei whats up now?,"asked Claire. "Oh nothing much,"said Kei. "Oh I forgot to say thank you for saving my life back there,"said Claire.

"Oh no problem, you just got to be more careful k?,"said Kei. "Yeah, I'll try my best,"said Claire. "Good..._***smiles at Claire***_,"said Kei. "_***Blushes** **Claire***_ heehee,"said Claire. "So what are you doing right now?,"said Kei. "Well I'm hanging out with my sisters and looking around and stuff,"said Claire.

"Well thats cool,"said Kei. "Yeah _***Blushes again***_,"said Claire. "Well I'll see you later then, bye,"said Kei _***winks at her***_. "Ok talk to ya later, _***turns around and Blushes***_,"said Claire.

She catches up with the other two sisters. Meanwhile Akira was also looking at jewelry except she was looking at dark, Egyptian, and things like that. There was one she had a eye on a necklace. But when she looked at it she thought of a glimpse of Yami Bakura in her head.

"Why the hell am I thinking about him right now?,"asked Akira. She still looked at the neckelace, then she got a headache, and then walked away.

Awhile later Serenity was also doing the same thing, but for clothes. "Ooh I love this top,"said Serenity. It was black with blue roses on it.

"Why does blue look familiar to me?,"asked Serenity. She thought a glimpse of Sasuke. "Oh thats why, no matter,"said Serenity. Later on we all meet up in the center of the bay.

"Well what did we find so far?,"asked Claire. "Lots of stuff,"said Serenity. "I figured you would,"said Akira. "What not my fault,"said Serenity. "Yeah, Yeah I know,"said Akira. "Well why don't we go back one at a time to get that stuff,"said Claire. "Yeah lets go,"said Serenity.

"Sure why not,"said Akira. First we went to Claire's store first,and we look around and stuff. "Hey there it is...oh wait its not there,"said Claire. "Wow thats sucks,"said Akira. "Yeah tell me about it,"said Claire. "Well lets go somewhere else now,"said Serenity. "Ok fine lets go,"said Claire.

She was disapointed that it was not there anymore. So then we went to Akira's store next.

"Lets hope yours is there,"said Serenity. "Yeah...,"said Akira.

But when the got there that wasn't even there either. "Oh that's too bad,"said Akira. "You sound so disappointed,"said Claire. "It don't matter we'll find it some other time,"said Akira. "You sure about that?,"asked Serenity. "Yes I'm sure of it,"said Akira. Even though she's ok with it, she was truly disappointed deep down.

So we went to Serenity's store. "Oh look mines here,Yah,"said Serenity. It was her black top with blue roses.

"Oh sorry about your stuff, I hope you can find it again,"said Serenity. "Its ok,"said Akira and Claire. So then she got her thing while Akira and Claire were still disappointed about their thing.

Later on we went out to eat.

"Man this is good,"said Serenity. "Yeah tell me about it,"said Claire. "We should com here often,"said Akira. "What's this place called again,"said Claire. "It's called...Idk either,'said Serenity.

"Its called Applebee's,"said Akira. "Ooh,"said Serenity and Claire, "So what to do now?,"said Akira. "How about we walk around more until we find another store we like,"said Claire. "Sure we could do that,"said Serenity. "Ok then lets go,"said Akira. So they went to walking around again, but then we found a store called "Borders".

"Hey want to go in there?,"said Serenity. "Nah how about later?,"said Akira. "Yeah I agree with her,"said Claire. "Ok fine, will go somewhere else,"said Serenity. Walking around some more again. But up in a tree someone grinned then vanished.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Chapter six is coming soon so wait a little so keep reading k ^ ^**_


	6. Sleepover Night

Miru Mara

Chapter Six

Meanwhile they went back to the city and went to hot topic, and they got new outfits. Akira was whereing a black strap top with jeans **_(black)_** and long sleeve gloves _**(red)**_ and blue ripped jeans. Claire wore a butterfly top _**(blue)**_ with a black skirt. Serenity was whereing a cross with a rose and black ripped jeans.

"Is hot topic awesome or what?,"said Serenity. "Yeah I know tell me about it,"said Claire. "Heehee,"said Akira, and smiles about her outfit.

Then Sasuke pop out of nowhere. "Hey what are you doing here?,"said Serenity. "Just walking around a bit,"said Sasuke. "Oh ok then,"said Serenity. "Hey by the way is he the one you like?,"said Claire. Serenity blushes, "Hey shut up,"said Serenity. "Oh it is him,"said Akira.

"So what are you doing?,"said Sasuke. "Oh were just doing look around shopping thing heehee,'said Serenity. "Ok whatever see ya,"said Sasuke, he vanished.

"Wow lots of attitude,"said Akira. "Yeah tell me about it,'said Claire. "Hey he doesn't have that much of a attitude,"said Serenity. "Aww someone cares about him,"said Claire. "No its not that _***blushes***_,"said Serenity. "Sure it is,"grinned Akira. "Shut up Akira _***still blushing***_,"said Serenity. "Hahahaha,"said Akira.

Up from the building Sasuke was looking down at Serenity and smiled at her and then vanished. Later on they went back to the bay in there new outfits.

"Wow the sunset looks pretty doesn't?,"asked Serenity. "It sure is,"said Akira. While the sisters watch the sunset, Kei was watching them from the store Claire was at.

Back at home Serenity fed the cat. Akira watches tv, and Claire is well reading manga. Few minutes Serenity said,

"Hey Akira your snake is not loose right?,"asked Serenity. "Don't worry it's not loose, it's in my room,"said Akira. "Oh ok then *Walks up the stairs*,"said Serenity. "So what now?,"asked Akira. "Idk,"said Claire, **_*door bell rings*_**.

"Coming,"said Claire. When she opened the door it was Orihime. "Hey what's up you guys,"said Orihime along with Tatsuki. "Hey, what are you doing here?,"said Claire. "Uh, don't you remember it's movie night and a sleepover night,"said Tatsuki. "Oh yeah that's right,"said Claire. "It's also the celebration of no more college,"said Akira.

Serenity in the shower and comes out. "Ahh that was nice,"said Serenity, suddenly someone knocks on the window. "Huh, who's there, I'm warning you I'll kick your ass,"said Serenity, _***holding on to her towel***_.

"Wow you really are stubborn,"said a familiar, then it was Sasuke. "Well I thought you were someone peeping,"said Serenity. "Now why would you think that,"said Sasuke. "Well, because even a guy like you can be peeping, your not a pervert right?,"said Serenity. "No,"said Sasuke. "Then why did you come?,"asked Serenity.

"I don't know,"said Sasuke. "What do you mean you don't know,"said Serenity.

"Hey Serenity get out here, Tatsuki and Orihime are here,"said Akira out the door. "Oh no, if Akira comes in and sees you she'll kick my ass,"whispered Serenity. "Why, I ask,"asked Sasuke.

"Um, Akira doesn't like boys are in my room,"said Serenity. "Hmm I wonder why?,"asked Sasuke. "Hey I did not sneak in boys in here,... well i did several times, but we didn't do anything at all,"said Serenity. "Hmph I knew it, no wonder she don't trust you,"said Sasuke. "Oh just SHUT UP,"Said Serenity.

"Hey Serenity are you listening to me?...that's it I'm coming in,"said Akira. "Oh no, get down here *Hides Sasuke in the closet*,"said Serenity. "Hey what's going on and why are you not dressed yet?,"said Akira.

"Well you see...I couldn't pick what clothes to where,"said Serenity. "Well hurry up and get down here everyone's waiting,"said Akira, _***leaves and closes the door***_. "Phew that was close,"said Serenity.

Sasuke comes out from the closet. "Well I'll be leaving now see ya,"said Sasuke and leaps out.

"Well since that's over I'd better get dressed,"said Serenity.

Meanwhile out in the living room. "So what movie do we want to watch,"said Claire. "Oh were watching snow queen,"said Tatsuki. Sweet, I love that movie,"said Akira. "Yeah that movie is so sweet and romantic,"said Orihime.

"Hey guys sorry for being late,"said Serenity. "Hey don't worry about it Serenity,"said Tatsuki. "Allright we ready?,"said Akira.

So we watched Snow Queen, and later on we were tired and it was 1:06 am in the morning.

"Oh man, we stould up that late?,"said Claire. "Yup, apparently,"said Tatsuki. "And I got work at borders tomorrow too,"said Claire. "Oh yeah that's right you work at borders tomorrow,"said Serenity.

"Well I'm tired I'm sleeping now,"said Akira. "Hey, aren't you going to take your night walk,"said Claire. "Yeah but it's late and if I go now then it would be a waste of time,"said Akira. "True, very true,"said Claire. "So where can me and Tatsuki sleep?,"asked Orihime. "Oh you can sleep out here together,"said Akira. "Yeah, It'll be fun,"said Serenity. "Yay let's do it,"said Orihime.

So then Akira sleeps on the floor along with Serenity. While Tatsuki and Orihime sleep on the coach, Claire sleeps on the recliner since she loves to sleep there.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Chapter seven will be here soon so plz keep reading ^ ^**_

_**see ya for now ^ ^**_


End file.
